Engeance
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Rin Okumura est le fils de Satan, l'engeance d'un monstre, le descendant d'une abomination... Et Yukio alors ? (texte court sur les pensées de Yukio !)


**Engeance**

**―**

Rin Okumura est le fils de Satan.

Ce gamin porte en lui les gênes du plus grand démon jamais connu, le seul être si puissant qu'il ne peut contrôler un corps de Assiah plus de quelques minutes, car sa puissance le détruit invariablement. L'auteur de la _Nuit Bleue_ qui effraie encore la plupart des exorcistes, celui qui d'un simple regard peut faire trembler un exorciste aguerri, d'un claquement de doigt peut brûler ce qu'il désire, tuer ce qu'il veut.

Rin Okumura est son fils.

Et c'est suffisant pour la plupart des personnes. Être le fils de ce monstre fait de lui un monstre lui-même. Vile créature qu'il vaut mieux éviter, ignorer, fuir, si l'on ne veut pas courir le moindre danger. Le plus sûr serait encore de le tuer mais cela irait à l'encontre des ordres de l'Eglise. Même pour ses camarades qui pourtant l'ont côtoyés une bonne partie de l'année, voir les flammes bleues lécher son corps, virevolter autour de lui, répondre à ses ordres… c'était beaucoup trop. Surtout lorsque la famille d'une partie d'entre eux avait été tuée froidement et sans hésitation par ces mêmes flammes.

Rin Okumura est le fils d'un monstre.

Et il l'avait montré en perdant le contrôle devant eux. Son expression défigurée dans une colère sourde et complète l'avait fait devenir monstrueux.

Rin Okumura _est_ un monstre.

Ils avaient commencés à s'éloigner, le malaise était devenu insupportable. Et Rin avait beau faire des efforts, ils continuaient d'éviter son regard. Surtout qu'à présent, Rin ne cachait plus sa queue, et Konekomaru et Renzo en étaient peut-être les plus touchés. Bien que la petite Shiemi n'était pas en reste non plus d'après ce que constatait Rin.

Izumo, par contre, pouvait le côtoyer quelque peu. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, mais Rin avait été particulièrement ému de la voir s'adresser à lui comme si de rien n'était.

Yukio regardait tout cela d'un œil morne.

Rin Okumura est le fils d'un démon.

Tout le monde le savait, la crainte était toujours là – crainte du revirement du rejeton de Satan, de son côté démoniaque, de son impulsivité, et de beaucoup d'autres choses – mais elle était plus renfermée, car l'Eglise voulait de Rin. C'était peut-être compréhensible, sachant que Satan avait tué le père de Rin et que ce dernier était animé d'une antipathie plutôt grandissante envers son père biologique qu'il souhaitait occire. Autant en faire une arme.

Yukio remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Rin Okumura est le fils de Satan – le pire monstre qui puisse exister, la source même de la Géhenne.

Mais est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte que Rin était aussi son _frère_ _jumeau_ ?

_Et lui, dans tout cela ?_

En toute logique, il était aussi le fils de Satan, l'engeance de ce monstre répugnant, cette créature abjecte, cet être nuisible et néfaste. Il avait le même statut que Rin, mais personne n'y faisait attention car lui n'avait pas les flammes. Ils en venaient à oublier qu'ils étaient frères – et ce n'était pas plus mal, car ainsi Yukio n'avait pas à faire étalage de ce qu'il ressentait de cette situation. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Rin, aussi inébranlable et sûr.

Lui détestait l'idée d'être le fils de ce _putain_ de monstre. Il remerciait encore le ciel de ne pas avoir hérité de ces horribles flammes dévastatrices, il aurait sûrement perdu le contrôle depuis bien longtemps dans le cas contraire.

Tout le monde voyait Rin comme le fils de Satan. C'était logique, ça se voyait, il n'y avait pas de doute. Alors que lui était bien propre sur lui, poli et agréable, réservé mais confiant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Satan.

Rien à voir avec Satan...

Bordel, il était _son_ fils. Il existait aussi, il était comme Rin – il _devenait_ comme son frère. Sauf que contrairement à Rin qui s'y acclimatait, il devenait fou. Littéralement.

Yukio se replia sur lui en se prenant la tête entre les mains, sa main droite pressant son œil gauche.

Il voulait mourir, putain.

.

.

* * *

**Peut-être un peu étrange... En même temps je viens de l'écrire en dix minutes... (ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel puisqu'il est monstrueusement court !) Je trouvais que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, et comme j'aime bien _Ao no Exorcist_ et que ce petit brouillon de OS trottait dans ma tête, voilà ! J'aime bien Yukio, il est mignon, mais je trouve qu'on le laisse trop à l'arrière. Donc voilà un peu ce qu'il se passe dans sa caboche !**

**Et puis c'est vrai quoi ! Dans le manga c'est tout le temps "_Rin par-ci... ! Rin par-là... !_", personnage que j'adore (c'est bien sûr mon personnage préféré) mais qui a tout le temps plein de problèmes à cause de sa _nature_. Yukio est son frère quand même ! Ici, ça veut bien dire même paternel ! _Nah !_ Ils sont dans le même bateau, juste que Yuki n'a pas la "preuve" dirons-nous de son lien de filiation - de pouvoirs démoniaques qui pourraient attirer la panique, plutôt.**

**Pour l'instant...**

**Karrow.**


End file.
